The Journey
by andrea.marques
Summary: Andrea Marques was an young brazilian, who lives in Los Angeles. In middle of 2000's, she met 30 Seconds to Mars,. After that she did a journey that changes her past, present and her future.
1. AUDIOSLAVE EVERYTHINGS START HERE

**AUDIOSLAVE EVERYTHING STARTS HERE**

 _There I was, exiting the free way on my way to Audioslave concert, when the phone rings, it was Billie._

\- _Hey Billie! I'm exiting the free way._

\- _Hey Bianca! You just miss the opening act!_

\- _Who cares about the open act, I want to see Audioslave!_

\- _How long to get here?_

\- _10 minutes._

\- _Ok, meet you in 10 at back entrance!_

\- _Ok see ya!_

 _(HOW DID I MET BILLIE)_

 _Billie Tordston is a roadie I met in 1996 in Sao Paulo, at Monsters of Rock Brazil. He was Skid Row's roadie. Some girls and I tended to stay in at the bands same hotel, to meet then. They were Fabia, Darla and Lisa. After checked and setting in, we went down to the lobby. When leaving our room, we saw Dave 'Snake' Sabo getting in to the next-door room. When we got to the elevator, we got hysterical!_

\- _OMFG! I don't believe! Sabo is our room neighbor!_

 _The elevator was panoramic, and Lisa saw Rachel Bolan at the Lobby with is brother._

\- _No way! Girls, it is Rachel Bolan!_

 _We went to the lobby snack bar, with several comfortable couches site, where sat down and ordered some drinks. On the couch side, was about Americans, among them Bill, whom stood up and came to us to ask the time, where at the same time Fabia soon responded and he ended up sitting with us, pulling chat. During the conversation we found out, that beside been cute, he was Skid Row's roadie! Darla was soon asking for backstage pass! I gave her an earful, but Billie was amused, and he soon arrange backstage to the four of us._

 _The same day evening we went for a drink at another hotel bar, a more reserved, Billie was it with the whole band, and invited us to sit with them. We did not even believe! We sat at the same table of our idols! We smoked a joint before, which made the experience even better!_

 _That how I met Billie, and few weeks ago we bump at each other here in Los Angeles._

 _When I got to the back entrance, Billie was waiting fore me. He wanted to introduce me to Chris Cornell, but it didn't happen because the show was about to start. However the opening band that had just left the stage was in the hallway on the way to the dressing room, and we crossed paths. The singer was so freaky cute, that I got lost into his amazing blue eyes. When he asked if I had like their performance, I got stone and did not answer it. He turns to Billie and asks:_

\- _Does she speak English? Where she from?_

\- _I'm from Brazil, and yes I do speak English. I'm sorry, but because the traffic I miss you guys show. But I swear from now then I'll go to all of you guys gigs here in LA._

 _He stepped by my side, hugged my shoulder and said:_

\- _Brazilian lady!_

 _I totally wet my panties!_

 _Billie interrupted_

\- _Hey Bianca, lets go, the concert is about to start. I need to take you to VIP area!_

 _One of the band members, the toll and blond one, said_

\- _Hey let her go, she is not here to see you. She came here to see Chris Cornell. This one you lost it!_

 _The others start to joke around saying, "Let her go!" We all started to laugh and I left with Billie. On the way I asked, "Who they are?" Billie said_

 _\- Who said, "Who cares about the open act?" They are 30 Seconds to Mars_


	2. THE FIRST CONCERT

_**THE FIRST CONCERT**_

 _Months passed by, and I had learned a lot about 30 Seconds To Mars. The extremely cute guy, who hugged me, was the singer Jared Leto, also an actor (and of course I watched all his movies). There was Tomo at guitar, Shannon at drums and Matt at bass (the mean guys who made fun of him ;p). Really good-looking guys, but Jared was the cutest._

 _I felt in love with their music. Found out they will played at KROQ's Taste of Chaos tour, got my tickets right the way. I went by myself. The concert was so good. I was at front row right under Tomo._

 _I worked as a driver delivery at Brazilian restaurant. Next day I got to work listening 30 Seconds to Mars really loud. When I got inside the restaurant my friend Cristina, ask me about the song I was listening._

 _Who you were listing to so loud?_

 _30 Seconds to Mars!_

 _Who are they? Never heard._

 _The singer is the actor Jared Leto. He did Requiem for a Dream and My So Call Life._

 _OMG Jordan Catalano is also a singer of rock band. Last week I was running at the fuller park, when suddenly a dog jumps in front on me. I took a fright! Then the dog's owner came right the way and push the dog! He apologized few times! I could not believe was Jared Leto!_

 _Edward, the cashier, was passing by and also told us he used to work at Urth Caffe on Melrose, and Jared used to go over there a lot._

 _Jared Leto! I use to work at Urth Caffe, and he used to go there a lot. Once he told me he was a singer, gave me a cd of his band and a pair of tickets to see his bad. I didn't go, but I gave the tickets and the cd to my friend, who likes that kind music. I asked my friend about the show. Two days later Jared went to Urth and asked me if I had like the show. I had to lie to him, because he used to tip me well._

 _I could not believe how easy everyone had seemed Jared around that area. I don't believe that wouldn't happen to me._

 _Next day I had wake up late and left to work without breakfast. On my second delivery, I was passing by Starbucks, and I stopped to grab a cup of coffee. When I was leaving I noticed a guy sitting at the table outside. I couldn't believe, was Jared! OMG! He was so cute, so quite! I passed by him, I couldn't say a word, I had decided only to look and live that moment. I felt like not to bother him, he seemed so quiet, in a peaceful moment._

 _Two days later, same thing happen. Saw Jared again sitting outside of Starbucks, quite and peaceful. And again I decided not to bother him again. I know that I may never another moment like that again, but I rather only keep that in my memory. I know pictures are cool, but moments are priceless._


	3. THE STARBUCKS EPISODE

**THE STARBUCKS EPISODE**

At that time, I didn't know any 30STM fans; also I only had account on MySpace and Orkut as my social media. At Orkut I found some 30STM fan's, all of them from Brazil. I had learned a lot about the band, one of the things was that 30STM didn't have fans, they had family they call Echelon. On the first concert I went, I had called two girls from Brazil to listen two songs. I did it because they were the first two who had added me at Orkut. I told at 30STM Community that I saw Jared twice at Starbucks. The next concert I went, I had called few more people to each listen to a song. Well some people at that community started to doubt about everything I said and called me liar.

Couple months later they had just finish the European Tour. I went to work, but before I start, I had a meal and a chat with Lalyana at the messenger.

Hey Andrea, Mars end up their tour two days ago on Europe. Be alert because anytime now you may bump up on one of them around there.

Oh Lalys I think they will return next week to LA. So that's not going to happen sooner.

We never know!

Two hours later Shannon with a friend entered the restaurant. I could no believe. I called Lalyana right the way!

Lalys you are not going to believe who is eating here!

Jared?

No! Shannon! You are such witch! Two hours ago you told me to watch out cuz I could bump up on one of them!

I had to leave to do few deliveries. When I comeback he was about to leave. I stopped at the door to wait for he to pass. After he pass by me leaving the restaurant, my manager ask about who was he. When I told him that I was a fan of his band, he told me to go after him and take a pic with him.

So I went after him, and I called Lalys again.

Lalys he's going to Starbucks, I'm going after him.

I went to the Starbucks, I ordered a muffin, I passed by him and I didn't say anything. I left Starbucks and went to the restaurant I work. When I was at the corner of Santa Monica and Robertson, Shannon and his friend stopped by my side. We all waited for the light tot\ turn green to cross the street. We cross the street together; I stopped at the restaurant, Shannon and his friend went continued down the street. The whole time I was talking with Lallys at the phone, and Lallys was chatting with Shelly on messenger, they were in Brazil. We can say that three of us strolled with Shannon Leto and his friend around Santa Monica Blvd.


	4. NO NIRVANA PICTURE

**NO NIRVANA PICTURE**

Lalys posted about the whole Shannon episode on the Mars community. People got crazy! There was the one's who celebrated and the one's who really did not believe and ask why there was no picture. I always rather have a moment than a picture. There are some moments on my memory that worth way much more than thousands pictures. Moment like the one I spent 20 minutes by the side of Kurt Cobain at newsstand in Sao Paulo.

This girl, and me, I knew at that time, were walking around Avenida Paulista. We stopped at newsstand to check some magazines. I was reading an American rock magazine, when the girl came close to me and whispered on my ears "Don't say a word or make any scene. The guy who's going to play tomorrow is right next to you!" I waited few minutes and leaned to my right side to get a magazine, and someone else tried to get it at the same time. It was Kurt Cobain, we both touched hands, he apologized right the way and handed me the magazine.

Sorry, please take it!

It's ok! Thank you. This magazine must be good, two tried to get it at same time!

Oh yeah! It is. I always check it out.

I'm starting to learn guitar and a friend recommended.

Cool, it is really good one to get some tips.

Do you play guitar?

Yes, I do.

Is it really hard at the beginning? My fingers are always hurting?

Witch kind of string are you using? Nylon or steel?

Steel.

Change for nylon now at the beginning until your fingers get use to.

I'm going to try that. Thanks for the tip.

You welcome. I got to go now, good luck with your guitar lessons. Bye!

Thank you! Bye!

He left with the others. I could not believe Kurt Cobain gave me some tips about guitar.

I did not have neither a picture nor an autograph, I know years later he die, but that moment worth millions of autographs and pictures.

If the moment allow me to, I'll ask for an autograph or picture, but if not I'll live the moment only as it is. Always work for me.


	5. SHANNON SAID HI

**SHANNON SAID HI**

Well few days had pass, and I was at work talking to Lalys again on the messenger about Mars.

Andrea this is serious, next time when you see Shannon, tell him about Echelon Brazil. Tell him we are waiting for a concert here in Brazil. If you want to I can create a script of what to say to he.

Lalys I saw him few days ago, I think will take same time to see him again.

Doesn't matter, just don't forget to tell him that Brazil is waiting for Mars.

Ok I'll, now let me work cuz I have bills at the end of the month to pay!

Well two hours later I was leaving the restaurant to do a delivery. When I was ready to leave, I saw Shannon coming toward to the restaurant. I watching him pass by my car. I could not believe! I called Laly's right the way.

You are a freaking witch! Shannon just got in to the restaurant!

OMG! Did you talk to him?

No, I'm leaving to make a delivery.

Nooooo! Could you ask someone to do it for you?

Yeah, I think the girls would do that for me.

So comeback there and wait for Shannon! Please, and tell him that Brazil is waiting for Mars!

Ok!

I drove around the block and comeback to the restaurant. I told the other drivers what was going on, and they help me out. I didn't do any delivery until Shannon finish his dinner with his friend and left the restaurant. I was really nervous. Finally it happens! I waited at the door, when he came close I finally got the balls and stop him.

Shannon!

He stopped right in front on me, face to face! If I was hot, I could say that we were about to kiss me. He ask me:

Do you work here?

My manager joked around.

Can I be in the picture?

He turned to her, and I right the way said:

This is not a picture, is a video. Shannon could you say hi to Echelon Brazil?

I started to shoot, he wave and said:

Hi! I wish you were here!

Thank you Shannon!

Then he left. Every one around me cheered up for me. I felt bad, because he was in a private moment, and I kind bothered him. I called Lalys right the way.

You not going to believe!

Tell me did you talk to him?

Yeah! I finally got balls and ask him something.

Wow! Tell me! Tell me everything!

I'll do better than that; I'll show you what I did.

What?!

When I get home, I'll upload a video. Bye now!

I said that and hang up.


End file.
